As if bein a girl's not hard enough!
by Darkone1
Summary: Who is this Leah person? Read to find out. (Please reveiw. Please!!!!) M/L fluff in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We didn't steal them. We just borrowed them. Without any intent of returning them.  
  
A/N: This story was written by me and my sister. She can take full responsibility if it's bad. And sorry to all those shippers out there. My sister has emotional issues. I'll try and sneak in some romance next chapter.  
  
A/N2: Leah is a real person. So this is dedicated to her. Not because I like her or anything, but she did inspire the story.  
  
  
  
Leah looked around the room. //Man this party sucks. But what can you expect from the Cales? //  
  
Leah was on business. She wasn't broadcasting it though. To a bystander she would have looked completely comfortable in her present surroundings, and that was just the way she liked to be, secretive.  
  
Her long blonde hair was pinned back elegantly with very expensive clips. Her brushed the back of her emerald green dress, which perfectly brought out the colour of her green eyes. To an eligible bachelor, Leah looked quite a catch. She had turned many heads in her young life, but she had caught the attention of Dan Cale, Logan's not-so-bright cousin.  
  
Leah loved attention. She figured she could use this connection to complete her mission objective.  
  
"Hi I'm Dan. I've seen you around."  
  
// Oohh. Pick - up line of the century. // Leah thought sarcastically. //Well, what did I expect? Not bad for a blonde. //  
  
However, on the outside, Leah was the picture of charmed innocence.  
  
"Hi" She replied silkily "I'm Leah. Leah Preston."  
  
"Yes." Dan answered "I know the Prestons. Very upstanding."  
  
"So Dan, how about a drink?"  
  
  
  
"Smile." Logan hissed quietly at Max.  
  
"Wha-" For all her enhanced abilities, Max hadn't seen this coming.  
  
// Not that he's hard to miss or anything.// Max thought wryly.  
  
The bulk of Uncle Jonas swaggered towards the couple and tipped his hat with a sarcastic smile on his face, before continuing over to the bar.  
  
"God bless alcohol." Logan sighed with relief.  
  
Max joined him. "Thank God that's over." She said with a smile.  
  
"Care to dance?" Logan was a little high on the fact that he could actually walk. Max just smiled. "Sure."  
  
  
  
"Tonight's mission accomplished" She said to herself, glancing over at the sleeping blonde next to her.  
  
Leah was too busy plotting to sleep. //Soldiers don't sleep anyway.// She told herself sleepily.  
  
  
  
Note: I have NOTHING against blondes. In fact I am blonde. It fit so well in the story. ( 


	2. The dealio

Disclaimer: We don't own them. I need another drink.  
  
A/N: FYI, this isn't set in any particular time. Logan can walk, Logan and Max are a couple, Jonas isn't dead yet.  
  
A/N2: Please review!!! Or I'll cry.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Dan - yes, another real person. Though slightly less male than portrayed here (  
  
"Dan? Who's Dan?" Max was puzzled. "Since when do unknown Cales invite us to drinks?"  
  
Logan sighed. "He's a cousin of mine. I've been avoiding him for, oh, you know, 32 years or so. I think he wants to show off his new girlfriend."  
  
"Why avoid him?" Max asked casually. //Man I hate the way his family treats him.//  
  
"He and I have this thing. He thinks he's a stud. You know, gets all the girls. All the time." Logan was uncomfortable. // I can't believe my stupid cousin has had more girlfriends than me.//  
  
Max groaned. "How typically male."  
  
"Anyway," Logan smiled. "I don't mind going, At least I can show you off."  
  
"I thought you did enough of that last night." Max smiled at Logan's pleading face "OK, OK I'll go." Max was regretting her decision already. "But I am not doing that silent 'men are way more important than me' thing."  
  
Logan laughed. "God no. If you don't talk he'll talk."  
  
Max laughed. "God forbid."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Ring Ring"  
  
"Lydecker here"  
  
"I know about the project."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want in."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A lot"  
  
"No, how much money is it going to take to shut you up?"  
  
"I don't want money. I want to be a soldier. An X-5."  
  
"Where did you get this number?"  
  
"I know you want her."  
  
"You crazy bitch!"  
  
"You'll be hearing from me."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
Leah smiled as she dialled the familiar number.  
  
"Hi Deck."  
  
"You again?"  
  
"I can deliver. Soon."  
  
"Get me the girl and we'll talk."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Leah growled. //No one hangs up on Leah Preston. God I hate that guy. Just wait till I'm an X-5. He'll get his.// She smiled at the thought.  
  
  
  
Max walked nervously up to Logan's penthouse. //I don't know why I'm nervous. Come on Max, suck it up!!!//  
  
Max had worked hard all day long, not even telling Normal where to go when he started bipping at her. She had actually been looking forward to this little drinks session, despite Logan's stories of his cousin's arrogance. However, after seeing the dress Logan had chosen for her, the usual pre Cale nervousness set in.  
  
//Man, I hate his family. I always have to dress so unMax around them.//  
  
Max sighed and knocked on Logan's door. Logan appeared, still slightly flushed from showering. "Hey Max." He said, grinning. "Why'd you knock? You have a key."  
  
"I know." Max sighed. "Just practicing my manners for tonight. Plus, this dress conveniently has no pockets."  
  
"Which is exactly why I spent over an hour looking for a matching bag." Max rolled her eyes and took the dainty silk bag Logan was presenting.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Max pushed past Logan and walked to his fridge.  
  
"Let me guess" Logan said playfully "Have I got anything to eat?" 


	3. Drinks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: OK I know this is short, but my sister disappeared for a while, so I was left to write it all by my lonesome. So I am just posting what we wrote together and you'll have to wait till she decides to write again to get more. Sorry (  
  
  
  
Logan and Max got gingerly out of the car. The walked slowly towards Dan Cale's apartment building.  
  
"Max, are you OK with this?" Logan asked kindly. Seeing the look of annoyance on Max's face Logan disguised his concern as a joke. "Not scared are ya?"  
  
"No." Max smiled. //He's so cute when he cares. And annoying too. But, hey, watcha gonna do?//  
  
"Come on, let's go inside." Logan said reluctantly.  
  
Max sighed. "Let's get this bitch over with."  
  
  
  
"They're here." Leah was nervous. //What if I can't do this?// She thought. Outwardly however, Leah was cool and calm. //After all// she thought, smiling //Emotion is weakness.//  
  
"Dan" Leah ordered  
  
"Yes dear?" Dan said apprehensively //She's scary// He thought. //But pretty.//  
  
"Would you go and get the drinks? I'll meet and greet."  
  
"Okay." Dan obliged. //As always// Leah thought triumphantly.  
  
Leah opened the door at Logan's knock. "Logan!" She exclaimed. //Oooh. He's hot!//  
  
Logan grimaced inwardly. //I feel like a piece of meat. I just hope Max doesn't get defensive. Leah could get a shock if she's not careful.//  
  
"Hi Leah."  
  
Max was surprised at Leah's blatant flirtation. //Geez that girl's got a death wish. Calm Max. Logan hates her. Plus, I'd kick his ass if he tried anything. It's all good.//  
  
"Hi Leah." Max was trying to divert Leah's attention away from her boyfriend. "I'm Max. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh, hi." Leah was less than enthusiastic towards Max. //I cannot wait until I hand her over to Lydecker.// She thought.  
  
Dan entered with a tray of drinks.  
  
"Oh, great, alcohol." Leah relaxed. She knew that Logan would loosen up considerably with a little alcohol in him.  
  
"Why don't we sit?" She asked, gesturing towards a particularly comfy looking sofa in the lounge room.  
  
  
  
The night was going too slowly for Max's liking. //Not to mention the fact that she keeps on flirting with Logan.//  
  
"So, Leah, what business you in?" Max asked, charmingly. //President of ice queens anonymous?//  
  
"Oh, this and that." //You'll get yours bitch. And I'll get yours too.// She thought, with a slight wink at Logan.  
  
"These are nice, Dan, what do you call them?" Logan asked, gesturing at the finger food. //Taste like chicken…Shit.//  
  
"Oh, they're cucumber sandwiches. They're very nice." Dan answered. //mmmmmm. Cucumber.//  
  
"What business are you in, Max?" Leah asked eloquently. //Call girl?//  
  
"Communications." Max replied coolly. //Well, not entirely a lie.//  
  
"Oh, that's interesting." Dan said, smiling. //I think I'll have another sandwich.//  
  
"Yeah, she's multi-talented." Logan winked at Dan. //That should get Leah away from me.//  
  
"I'm sure." Leah added sweetly. //I'll bet. Well, what did you expect from an X5?// 


End file.
